Third Time's the Charm
by muffintree
Summary: Ginny? yuri one shot. After going thru two boyfriends, Ginny unintentionaly finds love in an unexpected place: a girlfriend.


First fanfic! HOO-AH! It's kinda stupid and artsy, and occasionally jumps from subject to subject. But oh well. I'm not too sure who the two girls are, but rest assured the romance is between two girls. (yes yes, leave now if you don't like that. But who doesn't?) It was written thinking about Ginny and Luna, with it being Ginny's point of view. (Let's pretend that Luna has friends now) But there are no names, so you can pretend that it's whoever you want, you sick ferret. Don't worry if you don't get it, I don't think it makes much sense outside of my own mind. There was originallya pretty cool looking format, but it doesn't get thru the Fanfiction submission process.

There's a little adult situation suggestiveness, but no details. And of course, characters and all things hogwarts related copyright to J.K. But it was totally my idea to have the two chicks doin' each other.

* * *

Lover one, lover two. 

Lover three, a little different. Never before explored.

Steps in a dance, a waltz unorganized. For most, the song keeps repeating.

Third time's the charm?

When we first met, I was terrified. The thought of not being able to please her when I myself had been so charmed worried me. It was because I loved her from the moment my eyes picked her from the crowd. She was beautiful. (still is, always will be)

Did she notice me? Acknowledgements in the hallway, I shied away. Didn't even noticed until she slipped into a crowd of friends.

Friends? Who wears the masks? (whoiswhoiswhoiswho?)

A singsong taunting. Did they know?

Ever leaving, self-deceiving (she was, I was)

I finally smiled when she had time to stop. When I became her, she became me. (became us.)

Talk was few and far in between. Conversations on weather, monosyllabic. Hand meets hand (cautious, worried) meets shoulder meets leg. Second day- "I really like you. _Really_ really like you". Second night- how can my heart beat so fast when I am alive and human? Third day- classroom.

(question/questions/questioning)

I was frightened of the kiss. But then it happened, and I was…. there were lips on my lips, my body froze, my heart skipped beats, but my brain spun with passion and….

(what's the word for blasting charms going off in your skull?) Love.

Love! Simple things, like the way she drinks so loudly from the water that's always in her hand. A quick swig. She left the flask on my bedside table, I found myself tracing the rim.

I noticed her hands in a way I hadn't before. The strength for friends, the soft caress for me. Warm. Oh god, they were so warm on my skin. They wandered, across pants under shirts up skirts. Over the bra, unhooked. I turned over. She was afraid.

I'll be there, in her arms, and it's natural. It's just another part of my daily routine, the best part. But then I'll think about it after she has gone to her room, and my knees literally shake. How can I stop my heart from fluttering when I envision our bodies intertwined?

We are hungry, we are searching. Tongues dart, teeth nibble, fingers grasp and rub. I become distant or distracted for only a moment, and almost as if she knows, I am violently pulled back with shivering, exiting pleasure. We keep our clothes on, being only 14, but passionate kisses and traveling hands are enough for us now.

I listen, open-mouthed and eyebrows furrowed, to the squish and wetness of lips meets teeth meets rubbery earlobe.

We breathe louder. Our hearts flicker.

When we are satisfied and simply embrace under the soft white sheets, I rest my head on her chest and listen until I can't tell our heartbeats apart. Sometimes, I hold my breath for a few moments to recognize her pattern, release and we're breathing together. Then it stops because I can't keep up or can't slow down. She is warm, her body, her breath on my neck. _God, she's warm…_

The most wonderful sensation, the feel of your lover's eyelashes fluttering on your skin.

"Your". Possessive adjective. Modifies the noun following it in order to show possession.

She loved me, I am hers.

I loved her, she is mine.

I see her, in a hallway or classroom, or from across the great hall, (and in my own mind, lying naked next to me on soft new linens in a soft new house), and I have to have her. She looks best tangled in my sheets, anyway.

Silent begging, nothing is said and all is heard. Make me, bear me, break me, anything (anything). Take me, onto yourself, on to tomorrow, with tears in your eyes and the bitter taste of blood in your mouth. White red teeth.

(you know I'd lick it off anyway)

* * *

Erm….The ending seems kinda….not like an ending. I'm sorry! But I guess that's how one shots go. I tried to write a better ending later, but it ended up sucking. Sorry if it was horrible, thanks for reading it anyway. (oh the akwardness...) 


End file.
